


What the Winter's Chill Brings

by PhantomStrangerThanYou



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), suprise - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Loki's human, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Odin's parenting is problematic, Slow Build, Tindalos are trolls, Tony isn't Ironman (yet?), Vampire!Bucky, Vampire!Steve, our vampires are different, runaway!Loki, suprise cameos, vampire wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStrangerThanYou/pseuds/PhantomStrangerThanYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a runaway, living a life incognito until a delivery reveals a hidden world at war and secrets about his closest companions. Bucky is a centuries old vampire, who's good deed towards his friend Steve has an unexpected payout for him. Now that the two have met, they will have to fight the coming storm if they want to build a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worries

Loki would prefer to worry about the scuffed wooden box in his arms. Worry that the oldest customer of Tindalos Couriers ("From all corners of the world to yours") would be angered that the ornately carved lid held deep scratches or the hinges and hasp were rusted solid and bleeding into the lid or the deepening dent of the heavy lock striking against the faded and warped wood.

All of that barely registered as Loki thought about the notice that lay on the deeply scratched counter of his cramped apartment. Winter was coming fast and Loki didn't want to try and survive until he could afford to turn on the lights again. If he could make this delivery, the commission would last long enough for business to pick up at his primary job.

Before Loki could get too lost in his thoughts, the subway stopped at his stop. Loki quickly got out and climbed the stairs to the street above. A glance at his phone told Loki that time was slipping away quickly and Loki wanted to change before making his delivery so that he would stick out less in the higher class neighborhood he would have to go to.

The evening chill easily penetrated his too-thin jacket as Loki passed the run-down and abandoned shops that lined the way to the run-down apartment building that Loki called home. Sometimes Loki would wonder how he had fallen so far but most of the time he loved the freedom and anonymity that New York afforded him.


	2. The Delivery

Bucky tried to make it look like that his attention was on the show on the television and not on the door as he waited for Steve to return. For as long as Bucky could remember, Steve had been like a brother to him and in the time centuries ago when they had lived, had planned on being brothers once Steve married Bucky's sister.

Fate had proven to have other plans, leaving Steve and Bucky vampires with little more than each other and what money they could carry off from their home.

For years they traveled and rebuilt their lives elsewhere only to be driven from their home and forced to start anew. Through it all, their bond had never wavered and that had been enough for them. That comfortable arrangement seemed to be coming to a close since the night Tony Stark decided to attend Steve's art exhibit.

Bucky could tell what was happening between Steve and Tony and Bucky would rather spend eternity alone than deny Steve the chance. It had taken a lot of time and effort to find the locket, one Bucky's mother had been gifted upon revealing to her husband that she was with child. The locket contained miniatures of both her beloved children. Tonight, if everything goes according to plan, Bucky would have the means for Steve to keep a part of his old life close to him and have no excuses for starting a new chapter.

"Good evening, Steve." Bucky called out as the door opened. His old friend smiled and headed towards the shower. Bucky cast an anxious glance towards the clock. 'Fifteen minutes, then I'll call Fleming and ask what's keeping them.' Bucky thought to himself.

"Aren't you going out tonight Bucky?" Steve asked toweling his hair a few minutes later. "It's not like you to be a homebody."

"I've got a meeting later tonight and I don't want to get distracted." Bucky said with a shrug. "Maybe even find a way to extend our lease a little. Now you go and meet with Tony before he starts to think you stood him up." Bucky said with a laugh at Steve's blush. Steve joined in the laughter until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get that." Steve said heading towards the door. Bucky watched with baited breath as Steve opened the door. In stepped a tall, dark-haired young man with a delicate looking face whom Bucky guessed would be twenty years at the oldest.

"Hello, I am Lyle Smith of Tindalos Couriers. I have a delivery for a Mr Steve Rogers." Bucky had to keep his eyes on Steve and not the delivery man. Bucky felt an inexplicable pull towards this beautiful stranger and knew he had to restrain himself from moving too fast and scaring off the obviously skittish young man.

"You want a drink, Mr Smith?" Bucky asked as crept closer to the courier. Steve eyed his friend carefully, placing the box on a nearby shelf. Once Lyle's back was to him, Steve gave the box a look that said it would meet its end later on tonight, Bucky would make sure that Steve opened it before destroying the box.

"I need to return back to the office and make my report." Lyle, replied his long eyelashes fluttering over bright green eyes. "But I thank you for the offer." Even from this distance, Bucky could smell Lyle's clean scent clearly and hear his racing heart. Bucky wondered if it was from fear or hopefully it was a return of Bucky's fascination.

"Here, let me call Fleming and let him know our package has arrived." Bucky offered and it looked like Lyle was considering it. Steve was watching them curiously. It was almost cute how worried Steve was about Lyle, but in all their years together Bucky hadn't ever broken their agreement to never bring meals home. Still there was nothing in their agreement about dates leaving Steve no room to object.


	3. Unwelcome News

"I know we didn't part on the best of terms, Romanov, but I still expected you to keep our agreement" Bucky said as he glared at the shadowed figure hiding overhead. Natasha Romanov smiled ruefully running a hand through her long, curly red hair leisurely. They had been lovers once but were far too different to work out.

"A necessary precaution. I took a lot of risks in contacting you, Barnes." Natasha replied coldly, baring her own fangs. Bucky responded in kind, starting to regret answering the redhead's call. "The coven known as Hydra has declared war on our own coven."

"So Shield is trying once again to absorb any local nests?" Bucky retorted sharply, annoyed by the coven's insistence in tying to assimilate him and Steve into their ranks. They had heard and seen enough of how covens, even if Shield insisted that they were more moral than other covens.

"Our Alpha narrowly escaped being taken by their Alpha. If that happens Hydra will impress Shield, absorbing them into their ranks." Natasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've seen the way Hydra operates, remember Madripoor? Remember the carnage, dozens of humans a night taken, still more penned up and treated like livestock or the fledgeling cage matches?" Bucky cringed, remembering the tales of humans turned and locked in a cage to see the fledgelings turn cannibal and tear each other apart until only one remained. "That was Hydra in control."

"So you want us to join you?" Bucky replied with a snort. "Shield isn't much better. You drain anyone Fury tells you is a threat to his organization or the officials he's bribing to keep things quiet, often in front of their families to scare them into silence. And you want us to surrender our will to your command?"

"And being drained to death is the best you can expect from Hydra." Natasha shot back harshly, her shadowed companion pulling forth a bow and taking aim. "Your little nest has drawn their interest and are planning a show of force with your little business partners."

Bucky fought to conceal any sign of a reaction. He was not close to the workers of Tindalos but still held a certain fondness for them and hoped to build a deeper relationship with the courier he'd met only hours before. There was something about that pale, delicate looking young man that had completely captured Bucky's attention.

"Hydra isn't the first coven that has sought to absorb us and we've managed to fend them off before and will do so again if necessary." Bucky shot back, knowing better than to show weakness in front of a potential enemy. He also vowed to call Fleming and warn him for it was likely that Hydra had no idea of who Tindalos used to be.

"Very well, Shield doesn't have any more time to waste with you." Natasha declared irritably. "We won't offer our assistance any further, keep that in mind when your luck runs out Barnes." With that the other vampire signaled to her companion and turned to leave. Bucky tried to feel like he was making the right choice but the threat looming over them seemed rather ominous.


	4. Sudden Changes

Loki could not help but grin to himself as he climbed the stairs into the street above. His delivery had gone well and his client's quiet friend would provide some prime fantasy material to help keep him warm tonight. Both Rogers and his...Loki was unsure exactly what the other guy in the apartment was to Rogers.

Still, the dark haired man had seemed almost flirtatious and Loki feared that he was Rogers' boyfriend and even if he wasn't, Loki knew well he had no chance with him. Loki had failed to even get a name before retreating to prevent his improper attention to the blue-eyed man could be noticed. Even if they were to meet and talk, what would they talk about?

The sharp ring of Loki's phone dislodged him from his thoughts. Without thinking Loki answered his phone, a castoff from one of his Tindalos co-workers.

"Hello?" Loki asked wondering who was calling him at this hour. The phone slipped from his hand and Loki stopped down to retrieve it, missing the figure darting into a nearby ally

"Loki, where are you?" Loki recognized the voice of Evan Fleming, Tindalos' owner and manager.

"I missed my train, I will be there shortly." Loki replied tersely. He had hoped that Fleming would have retired for the night as it was almost midnight.

"Don't worry about that, Barnes called me up himself to express his pleasure with your work." Fleming said urgently, British accent getting thicker. "I need a favor, and double the in-town rate for doing it."

"This late?" Loki said glancing at his watch. He had been looking forward to heading home for some pleasant dreams.

"After Esteban was released from the ICU, I checked my mobile, everyone has been having issues tonight. I will need my laptop to reschedule our deliveries. There's a key to my office in the drawer beneath the phone." Evan said pleadingly. Loki startled at the news, he hadn't known that his co-worker had been injured.

"You are lucky I need the extra income." Loki said with a resigned sigh. He noticed that the way ahead was exceptionally bright. "What on earth?" Loki mused aloud as he realized there was a fire ahead. "Oh dear god." Loki uttered into the phone as he rounded the last corner.

Tindalos's headquarters was a converted convenience store with a small apartment above it. This place had become the first home in New York that Loki had ever known, and now it was in flames.

"I will not be able to get that computer for you," Loki said trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The flames burned hot but Loki didn't feel them not really even as the night lit up his face as the fire department and news reporters swarmed onto the scene. Loki shied away from the cameras, wanting nothing more than the sanctuary of his own apartment. Loki paid the cameras that filmed his retreat little mind, not knowing the attention he had drawn to himself.


	5. Storm A'brewing

The last three days had been a torment for Bucky. He had seen the news footage of Tindalos' headquarters and thankfully, his infatuation's exit from the scene unharmed. Still, without being able to contact the courtier service, Bucky had no real way of finding Lyle Smith. An online search turned up a barely used Facebook and little else. 

The itch, the urge to go out and find Lyle was strong, nearly unbearable. Bucky just wanted to find him, make sure he was safe and get to know the dark haired man better. His only possible lead was through Fleming and the man had only recently decided to reveal himself.

Evan Fleming was a man of about 70, his long white hair cut in a mullet with dark tan skin. Despite his age, his face still retained some of the handsomeness of his youth and had a body many in their twenties would envy. Bucky had met him by chance some years ago, and had an odd friendship with the now older man, perhaps it was because the two of them were oddities trying to live a life that passed for normal.

“Fleming, nice to see you.” Bucky said with a charming smile. He began to subtly extending his vampiric charisma on Evan, hoping to keep the other man pliable to his will but not arouse his suspicions. After all Evan, was the only living human who knew exactly what Bucky and Steve were.

“I wish I could say the same.” Evan said folding his arms in front of himself. “What do you know about what happened to us? I still have doubts that you would command all these attacks.” Bucky blinked in surprise.

“Attacks? Were there others?” Evan narrowed his green eyes in anger, reminding Bucky of how he had been when they first had met, when Evan was stuggling to carve a new corner of the world for himself.

“Yes, one of my men is fighting for his life after being literally thrown under a bus, another had their chartered plain sabotaged a third one is in jail after killing a vampire that tried to kill them; the list goes on.”

“I did not order these attacks.” Bucky replied vehemently. “Two covens are fighting over the city and want me and Steve drawn into their ranks.”

“Why are you so important? I know you said it's rare for your kind to remain in small groups for long but still.” Evan said looking confused. “And why the bloody hell are my men being thrown into the thick of it.”

“I don't know, maybe it's because Steve is so close to Tony Stark, who's well, Tony Stark.” Bucky mused aloud. 

“Doubtful, if what Dmitri could glean from his attacker's mind before he incinerated him is any indication. This has been years in the making, which is why I wanted to ensure that you weren't working for...them. We've had our trust betrayed by someone we thought a friend before.” Bucky nodded in understanding. 

He knew Evan and his team's history and knew that they were justifiably paranoid. After all one did not simply leave the special forces, especially with prime blackmail material.

“I have no interest in joining your shadow government's ranks.” Bucky said nudging Evan slightly with his vampiric charisma. Evan had given Bucky a lot of information,but none that Bucky could act on at the moment so instead Bucky decided to attend to the issue that had become like an itch that Bucky could not scratch, his attraction to the courier that Evan had sent over the other night. 

“So, what are you going to do now?” Bucky asked casually.

“Rebuild once everyone has recovered. Until then, we are heading to a more secure location Fortunately, almost all of our cargo was in fireproof safes or our secure room.” Evan answered thoughtfully. “I'll remain behind until the fire investigation is complete and our pending deliveries are completed.”

“Is anyone else staying behind?” Bucky asked offhandedly, knowing that once Evan left the room he would forget this part of the conversation.

“Loki doesn't know anything so I doubt he will leave, everyone else who can is heading to our foxhole” Evan answered thoughtfully.

“Loki?” Bucky asked confused. He knew everyone on Tindalos by both codename and real name but that particular name had never been uttered 

“Yes, a stray we sort of adopted two and a half years ago. Said he was thrown out of his home and then his father kept trying to wreck his life after that.” Evan said. “He proved useful and we helped him create his own identity.”

“Lyle Smith.” Bucky replied, mentally thinking that Loki was a much better name for his green eyed siren. 

“His idea, trying to go for irony I think.” Evan said with a laugh. “We're hoping that nobody will think him important enough to attack, since he hasn't been yet.”

“Are you going to keep an eye on him?” Bucky asked pointedly, trying to to get his hopes up too much.

“We can't figure out how without potently putting a target on his back. The best I can manage is some mates of mine checking on him every now and then” Evan said with a resigned sigh. Bucky nudged his influence a little more, not enough for complete control but enough to make Evan do what he wanted.

“How about you give me his information and I will see to his protection, you must be busy with your team.” Bucky suggested smoothly. Evan gave a nod and pulled out his phone, Bucky eagerly handed him a pad of paper and a pencil.

“Here's his address and phone number, as well as his other job.” Evan said handing Bucky the paper. Bucky thanked Evan and suggested he go home and get some rest. Evan thanked Bucky and headed out the door, never suspecting that any of his actions were anything other than his will.

 

Two hours later, Bucky was staring out the window of an apartment that had a wonderful view of Loki's own. Bucky sat entranced as he watched Loki scramble eggs and take the occasional glance at the newspaper by the stove. Loki continued his tasks with a seriousness that seemed out of place for such mundane chores. 

It was wrong and a violation for Bucky to be spying on his infatuation like this, but if Bucky was to win Loki over without using any of his vampire gifts he would need to know some of Loki's habits and likes to arrange the perfect 'coincidental' meeting. Once he got his foot in the door, Bucky would have no reason to continue to spy on Loki. 

Loki ate his dinner and continued to pour over first his newspaper and then a nearby magazine as Bucky watched entranced. Once dinner was over, Loki quickly washed the dishes and left them to dry in a rack by the sink. He then turned off the radio in the kitchen and sauntered over to his bathroom (which had only interior walls), striping off his shirt and shutting the door. Bucky probably should be glad that he had no opportunity to invade Loki's privacy as he waited for the door to open.

Loki stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his hips. He headed into the bedroom area and removed the towel for a fraction of a moment before stepping into briefs and laying down on the narrow twin-sized bed. Bucky watched eagerly, hoping that before too long that elegant silhouette would be gracing his own bed.


	6. Loving From Afar

When Bucky was first turned into a vampire, he had needed to drain at least two people a night to stay alive. As the years trudged on, the thirst lessened and while the need for blood had not completely vanished, he could sate his hunger with enough blood to keep his victims alive. Or that's how it had been before setting his sights on that beautiful youth, Loki. Now he was eating like a newborn and still not satisfied. 

Bucky knew that he was acting erratic, feeding heavily, spending hours watching Loki and trying to learn his habits but he could not control himself. The desire to be near, to learn about Loki pulled too hard and Bucky searched frantically for the right opening to nudge himself into his obsession’s life.

Tonight Loki came home later than normal, carrying a leather bag Bucky had never seen Loki with before. Loki looked stressed he handled the bag gingerly. From the bag, Loki pulled out a strange phone that Bucky thought he had seen before, a black leather-bound journal and most alarmingly of all three magazines and a handgun. The gun and magazines were quickly returned to the bag which was placed on top of the cheap plastic nightstand next to the bed.

Loki let out a resigned sigh and then went to his bookshelf and stared at it for a few minutes before shaking his head and deciding to go to sleep. Bucky watched Loki lie in his bed and try to will himself to sleep. 

Bucky turned and quickly departed the apartment he used to spy on Loki to return to his home for another night of planning. Little did Bucky know that once he was in the hall outside the apartment, a flash from a camera lit the window above his apartment or that the cellphone lit up, signaling a call to Loki. 

“Hey Bucky are you alright?” Steve asked turning from his latest painting as soon as the door to their shared apartment opened. “Sam and Rhodey have been missing you.” Since the night Steve met Tony Stark, the two had spent a lot of time together and Bucky had found that he got along well with the billionaire's friends rather well.

“Is that?” Bucky said pointing to the painting. The subject was ordinary enough, a simple park bench in the moonlight. The trees and pathways suggested it was a very specific bench. 

“Where Tony took me for privacy the first time.” Steve said looking a little wistful. “Tony's gone back to Malibu.”

“Why aren't you going?” Bucky asked, knowing how much Tony meant to Steve.

“Because we're at war. Tindalos was the closest you had to real friends and and they were attacked. Fury sent one of his blood slaves try and get me to defect to their side. And besides, Tony is going to need some space now that I rejected his proposal.” 

“You, rejected Tony's proposal?” Bucky asked trying to make sense of what he had heard. Steve had been hopelessly in love with Tony, even more infatuated with him than Bucky had been with Loki. Surely if anyone could bridge the differences in their worlds it would be Steve and Tony.

“It isn't safe for him right now.” Steve said, a steely look in his eyes. “I can't put him in danger like that needlessly. Tony is a good man at heart, even if you have to peel under a layer of arrogance to see that. Tony belongs in the sun, and he needs someone who can walk besides him in it.”

“Shouldn't Tony be the one to make that call?” Bucky asked softly, thinking about what loosing Tony would do to the one who had been like a brother to him. He had seen the two of them together and could just feel the love between them, it seemed unreal for them to be broken apart.

“I'm not sure anyone, even Tony could really understand what he's getting into until he's gotten into it.” Steve said morosely. Bucky knew that Steve did not like being a vampire. He knew that on some level Steve never did get used to the killings and sometimes envied his ability to retain that even after being turned. Despite that, Steve never considered taking his own life and found little ways to make up for his sins.

“I can't tell you what Tony would do, but I know you and I know him. Have faith in your lover, be honest with Tony and try and fix things with him.” Steve looked at Bucky incredulously but Bucky continued. “ You once told me that you couldn't imagine life without Tony now that you met him, and even with Peggy you never said the same thing.” Bucky scowled, remembering what had happened to his elder sister. He cursed the vampire that had killed her all those centuries ago, the one who had made them the monsters they were now.

“Do you hate me for that? Is that why you've been disappearing like you have for days now Bucky?” Bucky looked at Steve in surprise, realizing with a hint of guilt how much time he had been spending chasing down his crush.

“Is that what you think? No, no! It's not like that.” Bucky said trying to gather the words to tell Steve what it really was. “We both loved her and it hurt when she was killed, that she'll always have a place in your heart for her and that's all I ever expected. And since you've met Tony, you've never been happier.”

“So what is it then?” Steve said looking confused.

“Do you remember the night you met Tony? How you felt yourself being drawn towards him despite yourself?” 

“Yeah, you've teased me enough about that.” Steve said with a fond laugh.

“Let's just say that I understand your reaction a little better.” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Really, who?” Steve asked with an amused grin.

“The delivery boy from the other night..” Bucky said. “I'm just not as lucky to have such a forward future partner.”

“Kinda young isn't he?” Steve said with a thoughtful scowl.

“Don't worry Steve, I won't push him into anything he's not ready for. Now, I just have to plan our next meeting.” Bucky said with a wistful smile.

“Treading on dangerous ground, buddy.” Steve said with a frown.


	7. Oppertunity Knocks

Sleep hadn't come to Loki easily the last week or so. While Loki had received assurances that Tindalos was going to rebuild, everyone involved was acting strangely. From the small tidbits of information Evan had given him, he was the only one in the company staying in New York until the new headquarters was found and set up. Evan had also handed Loki his company phone and the responsibility of handling what few in-town jobs their most exclusive clients would need.

But it wasn't the new burden of responsibility that bothered Loki, it was Evan's final gift to Loki; a loaded gun and three magazines of spare ammunition.

"Take it and be ready to use it." Evan had said from over the cup of steaming tea as they walked alongside an empty ally. "I know you've been taught to use a knife as well, but we would rather you be cautious." He then slung the leather satchel over Loki's shoulder before he could protest. "We're not sure who set fire to the headquarters but it wasn't some random incident."

Evan's words had added to the paranoia that Loki had endured for years. For Loki this was like being fifteen and on his own all over again but this time the enemy was unknown.

'Stop it Loki,' He chided himself as he lay wishing for sleep, 'Father no longer has any power over you.' Unbidden, the years of being on the run after being cast from his home filled his mind. He remembered the cold, the fear and the hunger. He remembered the years of feeling unworthy despite all his efforts. The sudden ringing of the cellphone Evan had left, was a welcome distraction from his troubling thoughts.

"Hello. Tindalos Couriers, this is Lyle Smith." Loki recited as he scrambled to find a pen and paper.

"Hello Mr Smith, my name's Phil Coulson of the West Lane Galleries and I need to arrange a delivery from one of our artists, a Mr. Steve Rogers." A smooth voice answered from the phone. Loki's heart beat faster, remembering his last delivery for Steve Rogers.

"Where do you want me to pick up the delivery and where do I deliver it." Loki answered eagerly, hoping to see the handsome dark haired man with deep blue eyes again.


	8. The Hunt

The concrete by his head shattered. Steely eyes scanned the rooftops as he crept scanned the shadows looking for a perch to turn the tables on his enemy. The mission, a simple surveillance mission had gone completely south and now he was being hunted.

Clint Barton had never known what it was like to be free. Born into a slavery ring for vampire and raised to serve as food and whatever his masters desired, Clint had long ago resigned himself to the fact. Still, he preferred his current 'master' Fury. He was not as sadistic as some masters Clint's had and he gave him far more freedom than others.

A pinprick of pain told Clint that his enemy's next shot had hit his mark. It was only luck that Clint caught the flutter of long hair on a distant rooftop. He felt the pull of a drug, they intended to take him alive. Clint struggled to keep on his feet as a second shot was fired and a sharp pain exploded in his shoulder.

"Damn," Clint groaned out as his hand wrapped around the door leading into the building he was on. He needed to get down to the street, to catch the attention of a passerby. If he was taken and no one saw, the best he could hope for was death.

The stairs swayed and lurched as Clint inched his way down. The halls were mockingly quiet, even as the glare of the exposed florescent bulbs started to get brighter. All Clint wanted to do was close his eyes and rest for a minute but he knew he was dead if he did that.

Footfalls sounded from below, and all Clint could do was head forward and hope that it was a bystander. The steps got closer, not heavy enough to be a man, but with intent. Sweat beaded on Clint's forehead as he caught a glimpse of the other person.

She was a beautiful woman with a pale blonde hair that seemed almost green that fell in waves to the small of her back. She wore faded olive pants that clung to her shapely legs, a tight teeshirt with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon and a plain jacket of olive denim across her back was slung a sniper rifle, Russian perhaps slung over her shoulder. Icy eyes watched as Clint's legs buckled and he crumpled to his knees causing her dark lips to curl into a self-satisfied smirk.

"I generally don't take my prey alive." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper with a hint of a middle eastern accent. "But that was before you chose to bring a war to us, did you expect us to simply lie and wait to be killed?" The last thing Clint saw was his attacker produce a roll of duct tape and a black bag from her coat.


	9. Interlude: When the bough breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: While I dislike bashing fics, I must warn that Odin's kind of a dick here but he was under a lot of stress at the times mentioned in this chapter, including nearly loosing his sons and working with some bad information.

Interlude; New Bronxton, OK

Knit one, pearl one, it had long changed from a way to pass the time to a prayer. For four years a steady stream of hats, scarfs, socks and gloves had been made on these needles, first in emerald green to welcome home her wayward youngest, then in various colors to give warmth to less fortunate children.

Frigga Blake watched the clock on the wall as she added the finishing touches to a colorful beanie cap. The house was always too silent at this hour, but there was nothing worth watching or listening to on the radio. Soon Thor would be home and the two of them could discuss the day and perhaps run some errands if his leg wasn't acting up before tearing Odin away from his work for the evening. 

The sun drifted lazily through the windows stopping just short of Frigga's feet. Outside Frigga could see the empty street and the manicured lawns and brick houses. It looked like something out of a vintage sitcom, perfect cozy and inviting. Once upon a time, Frigga had believed that it was and then her family had been shattered.

The day of the accident, Frigga had been out of town visiting with an ailing aunt secure in the knowledge that her sons could depend on each other to stay out of trouble and safe. Frigga still recall how assured Gerd had been of Thor's acceptance for several university football teams. They had even parted joking that Thor was to be a rising star in the NFL. Frigga almost called her son but quickly discovered that she had not packed her phone but thought it insignificant.

Frigga had arrived home to an enraged, almost incoherent Odin. For days her husband's temper flared and only slowly did the story of what had happened while she was away come out. 

Thor lay in the hospital injured greatly, fear of an amputation looming over him. At first, Frigga assumed that Loki was at the hospital but the only trace of her youngest son was malicious gossip. Frigga sat a vigil at her son's bedside, relived by Odin in turn, in worry and confusion.

Once Thor was out of danger, he would keep his leg but would need a cane to walk, Frigga called all of Loki's friends but neither Sigurd nor Lorelei nor Honeor knew where he was. Odin calmed down, able to speak once more.

Odin told Frigga about the accident, the party out of town that Thor and Loki were at and how Loki had wrapped Sleipnir around a lamppost at 35mph and a blood alcohol level just low enough to keep him from being arrested. 

Miraculously, Loki was uninjured enough to be released home and Odin had driven him home, wanting Loki out of his sight long enough to calm down. A fight erupted on the way home with Odin accusing Loki of being cold and callow towards his brother and Loki shooting back that neither Frigga nor Odin loved him and only pushed him to succeed so they would be supported in their old age should they fall afoul of Thor's fickle nature.

By the time they arrived home, both Odin and Loki were beyond reason and in his rage had smashed Loki's laptop on the driveway pavement and ordered Loki from the house. After that, the only trace of Loki they ever had were leads that quickly went cold and a series of messages, first disbelieving, then begging and finally a cold acceptance left on Frigga's lost phone.

For years, Frigga had missed the signs of trouble in the house; she had written off the souring relationship between her sons as a phase, never questioned exactly why Loki had become so obsessed with money and success nor noticed the disproportionate amounts of affection her husband had given to Thor over Loki. She had been too distracted in keeping up appearances in the wake of several scandals, trusting that Odin, having a bond with their sons she did not, would let them know what they needed to know.

There was a strange buzzing from the kitchen, distracting Frigga from her thoughts. Had Thor needed something or perhaps Odin was calling to say once again that he would be running late? Odin pulled late hours almost every night since Loki left. Odin had even abandoned the house for nearly a month after the accident. He had even offered her a comfortable arrangement and no-fault divorce.

Two things kept Frigga from taking her husband's offer. The first was that Thor would need a stable home to recover in. The second thing was that Odin's heart had shattered even before the last message.  
It had taken two years of therapy both apart and together to heal and still Frigga prayed that Loki would return to them.

“I had need to stretch my legs regardless.” Frigga said to herself as she rose to her feet. Strangely, her phone seemed as inert as ever. 'Could it be, after so long?' Frigga thought as she reached into the drawers that Odin kept a spare phone in. The number had once been the house phone, but now only two people knew it one being Loki the other the private investigator they had hired to find him.

“Mother I am home.” Thor's voice called out from the front door. Frigga listened to the tapping of Thor's can get louder in anticipation.

“Thor, come in the kitchen quickly.” Frigga said, her heart thudding as she struggled to unlock the phone with shaking hands. To her dismay the phone indicated a text message and not a call.

The thump of Thor's cane got faster as he hurried to the kitchen. “What is it Mother, what is wrong?” Thor asked emerging from the doorway.

“I've gotten a message. I think it's from the investigator. Thor, your eyes are better than mine. Can you see anything in this picture?”

“It is not a good picture, but perhaps on the bed...” Thor said peering into the phone with unrestrained hope that the figure on the bed was his long-lost brother.


	10. Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in italics

Loki felt something was off as he passed by the fourth door of a hallway of vacant lofts, a plain sign announcing it's availability to be rented. Outside, Loki could see the light of the setting sun on the street below as he passed another vacant room. Loki took another look at his notes, wondering if he had the wrong address when a door opened in front of him.

“Are you Mr. Coulson?” Loki asked the stone-faced man who peaked his face out from the door. “My name's Lyle Smith, we spoke on the phone.”

“Welcome, Mr. Smith, I'm Phil.” The man said, extending an arm. Loki shook the hand and took in the man in front of him, he had an almost friendly face with receding dark brown hair and blue eyes framed by prominent laugh lines. “We're pleased that you could make it for the delivery.” Loki tensed up despite himself as he noticed that the room was bare except for a large coffin sized crate covered in straps.

“What is it that you wish for me to deliver?” Loki asked, his hand going for the gun hidden under his thin windbreaker.

“You're the package. I'm afraid I was a little deceptive on the phone,” Coulson said with a rueful smile as he approached Loki to stand uncomfortably close to him. “but then, so were you.”

“How so?” Loki asked taking a step back and narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, where do I start?” Coulson said looking thoughtful. “It's a long way from Bronxton isn't it 'Lyle'?” The last word was spat out with an accusation. “Must have been nice hooking up with Tindalos, after all they do know about doing all sorts of nasty things. So they must have found what you did to your brother just a bit of harmless fun. Tell me what do you think your brother thought about what you did to him?”

Loki scowled and bit back the retort that the accident wasn't his fault, hell it had been Thor who dragged him to that party and that Thor had insisted Loki drive back since he was the soberer of the two.

“How could you know about that?” Coulson laughed at the question. Loki wasn't going to bother arguing about what had happened that night, no one believed his justifications and dismissed them as outright lies. One more reason for Loki to have left that place and that house far behind.

“We have our ways, just like we have ways of making you .” Coulson said grabbing Loki. The other man continued to talk but all Loki could hear were the demands made to him on a long ago night in another city.

_Loki hit the wall of the ally so hard he saw stars. Pain blossomed across Loki's body as blows rained down upon him. His head was smashed against the wall a second time as his attacker rose to his feet and kicked Loki viciously in the stomach. Loki groaned in pain and tried to curl in upon himself as his attacker kept ordering for Loki to quit resisting and how he would not put with any more of Loki's shit._

_Suddenly he felt hands on his hips and Loki tried in vain to turn away from them. Luckily, the man seemed only interested in liberating the wallet which contained the last remains of Loki's college savings from his pants. Insults poured from the other man's mouth as well as accusations of wasting time and attitude. Threats followed, graphic scenarios of how Loki would be hurt if he did not obey his kidnapper. Slowly the man turned and walked towards his waiting car counting the money contained within the wallet. Loki took advantage of the opportunity to drag himself to his feet and flee as quickly as he could manage._

'Come on Loki, you aren't sixteen any more.' Loki told himself as he struggled to get out of Coulson's grasp. Loki tried to brandish the handgun only for it to wrenched from his grasp by Coulson who aimed it at him. Loki felt his heart hammer in his chest as he reached for the knife he kept hidden under the thick socks he wore. With one deft movement, Loki threw the knife and Coulson crumpled as he was struck in the stomach. Loki averted his face and quickly made his way out of the building. Still reeling from what he had done, Loki made his way to the nearest subway stop and the safety of home.


	11. Where I went from there.

Loki had grown up in the wealthy little town of New Bronxton. The population was primarily Scandinavian with strong ties to the old world. Reputation and bloodlines had been everything in New Bronxton. As son of the town's mayor and grandson of the head founder, it seemed that Loki would have been born blessed. The reality was far different.

It was Thor, the firstborn who had been blessed, while Loki grew up in his shadow. Even from his earlier memories had come the feeling of being second best and never good enough. From the way every slight accomplishment of Thor's was repeated excitedly by everyone Loki knew to having most of his own accomplishments ignored or downplayed. After a while, Loki found himself sharing his triumphs less and less. 

After all, constant semesters of perfect grades just yielded comments about how Loki needed to get out and be more social, stories of what he did with the friends he had were just background noise and what few trophies and certificates Loki did earn filled up the spare room of Thor's trophy case nicely.

Despite the fact that Loki's family was rich and influential, Loki was told that he would have to work hard to make it in the world on his own constantly. Thor's his whole future had been assured thanks to the indulgence of a grandfather who had died before Loki had even been born with both a trust fund and legacy position on the board of a highly successful company.

The condescending pity and endless reminders that Loki would have to work hard to earn even a fraction of what was being handed to Thor on a silver platter became an endless torment. Loki had to bite his tongue once Thor cottoned on to the fact that there was a fortune waiting for him to come of age. Between the gloating and the countless 'loans' Thor had taken from Loki, a deep resentment fell between the brothers. Loki had spent the night of both of his proms cursing Thor for his not being able to afford to go.

When he wasn't asking Loki for money or ignoring his brother, Thor liked to boast about his prowess in sports and tease Loki for his academic talents. Thor dismissed the need to spend much time with books and deemed little knowledge useful. As a star of the major teams of school, he was never short on those who would follow his lead with various degrees of nastiness.

And yet despite this, Loki's heart shattered the day he had been cast out of his home. All his years fearing anything less than a perfect academic record. The time in clubs that Loki hoped would improve his chances of finding a good enough job to please his parents and working summer jobs was rendered meaningless as his laptop was shattered on the driveway of what never had really been his home.

Despite all that Loki had lost, his pride and stubbornness had not been broken. With all ties to New Bronxton severed, Loki stormed towards the town watching the rear of his father's car get smaller and smaller. By sunset, Loki left with only the clothes on his back, his meager saving and a determination to never set foot in this city again. Little did Loki know that leaving his past would not have been so easy. 

 

At first, Loki tried a runaway shelter in Tulsa only to narrowly escape arrest and extradition to New Bronxton for the crash. Loki didn't trust anywhere to sleep for two days as he put as much distance between himself and his former home. Determined not to let no longer having a home to support him, Loki took jobs where he was paid cash under the table and studied in libraries when he had the chance. He slept on the streets or in homeless shelters when he had the chance. He learned to bathe in sinks and sometimes got so desperate for food he would eat the leavings in outdoor restaurants or food courts. The remainder of Loki's teen years became a string of attempts at a new beginning on his life, often with diminished expectations. 

No matter what steps Loki took to better himself though, it always seemed there was some tragedy looming. His places of work got raided for illegal hiring, his meager possessions got stolen and once he was nearly kidnapped by a mugger. Loki had had a couple of close calls with sexual assault and that was the only mercy fate seemed willing to grant him.

New York was the new beginning that had lasted the longest for him. One of the few friends Loki had made had tipped him off to a job and then he had met Esteban, a courier for Tindalos. There, Loki used his basic knowledge of computers to organize the company's paperwork and answered calls. The people of the company were friendly enough, if slightly off-putting and while Loki was an outsider in their circle, he never felt an intruder. The pay wasn't quite enough to survive upon, but his work with them was enough of a recommendation to get a second, more seasonal job.

Between the two jobs, Loki was able to rebuild his life. He had a new identity, a safe home that so long as he paid rent could not be taken from him easily, and was slowly working towards a promotion at his other job. In a few years, Loki could see himself as a manager at the import company, needing only one job and working his way up to regional manager.

Loki sighed and sipped at his coffee. That had been the dream but now it was over. Loki had killed someone and the odds were good that the police would not believe his claims of self-defense. Loki had seen enough to know that there was a different justice for people like him. No, it was far more likely that soon the police would be coming for Loki, that he would be locked up in jail for the rest of his life.   
Tears started to prickle Loki's eyes at the prospect. Even on the run, Loki tried his hardest to avoid breaking the law, he had heard enough to know what jail would be like for him. Yes, there had been the times he shoplifted to survive but that was the only criminal act Loki was willing to commit.

“Still time.” Loki said as he emptied two packages of ramen into a pot. “It will be a few days, perhaps a week before they know to look for me. I get paid Thursday, more than enough time to see the sights before I go.” Loki's gauze grew distant as he imagined claiming a unique souvenir before leaving the city for good. Now Loki's only problem was thinking up a decent cover for seeing his beautiful dark-haired stranger once more.


	12. Locked in Limbo

There was no window in Clint's cell, a eight by four foot cement room with a wooden bunk, thin mattress and blanket with a dim light that never went off. A heavy metal door took up most of one wall and opened with a hesitance that suggested age. A heavy chill radiated from the walls and there was only the faint traces of heat coming from the large rusted vents that showed recent welding on them. The air was musty and heavy with damp, the walls showed traces of hastily scraped off mold and the floors traces of dust.

Clint had been a prisoner for three days now and still he did not know what his captors wanted from him but was beginning to suspect that they were playing with him. Outside the door of his cell Clint heard heavy footfalls and tensed himself for an encounter.

So far, Clint's captivity had been relatively quiet. The archer had been left alone in his cell, visited by several different people who provided him with food and drink and occasionally making sure that he had not died. 

Aside from a splitting headache and a vague sense of violation (though no other evidence could be found to indicate what kind of violation had occurred.) nothing had happened to Clint, leaving him wary and confused. Clint even noticed when he had awoken in his cell, fully clothed save for the removal of his shoelaces and weapons. There had been no interrogation and aside from posing with a newspaper for photos nothing had been demanded of him.

It was the giant of the group who entered the door. While all of Tindalos had a tenancy of being secretive; Clint's visitor was one of the worst, virtually every word out of the man's mouth was a cryptic metaphor. A large raven-shaped tattoo covered his forehead and Clint could make out several petroglyph-styled tattoos adorned his bronzed skin. The man was built like a tank and Clint wondered if the tank would yield easier than him.

Aside from the giant, Clint had seen the woman who had captured him and an older British man, though from the names being tossed around Clint suspected there were two to four more people involved. Weather they were at the base or not Clint had no idea.

“Your cooperation bears fruit little bird.” The other said stoically as fresh water and his dinner were placed on the ground in dog dishes. “A gift to brighten your quarters.” Clint watched as an embroidery hoop Clint had failed to notice earlier was hung opposite from the wall he was chained.

It was a simple sampler, almost kitsch in design that had a tree, a sun and the words “Cell Sweet Cell” embroidered on it followed by coordinates indicating he was near Alaska, perhaps one of the area's many islands. Clint twitched his eye, now certain that Tindalos was messing with him. 

Without another word, the giant left, leaving Clint alone in the dimly lit cell with his thoughts and worry for his friends. He looked up at the ceiling, gray and decayed like the rest of the building around him and watched the dome that he knew hid cameras and wondered if some unseen eyes were watching him, the thought did not unnerve Clint all that much as he had long ago become used to being watched by those he could not see. Instead, Clint went over to the mat and ate his food while mentally digesting the information he had been given as he made his plan to escape and rejoin the battle in New York.


	13. Minor Setbacks

One of the first tricks of charming people that Loki had learned was to always appear as if he belonged in the setting no matter what. A broad smile graced the dark haired young man's lips as the building that Steve Rogers called home came into view. 

“Good afternoon, my good man.” Loki said, flashing a brilliant smile as he strolled casually up to the doorman guarding the entrance. Loki took care not to react as he watched the doorman take in his cheap suit and haircut with disdain. The man was not the same one who had been on duty the night he had made his delivery. “I need to see Steve Rogers,” Loki continued smoothly pulling out the phone Evan had given him, letting the doorman see that it was an expensive model “about returning this phone.” It wasn't entirely a lie, Loki had no idea how he was to return the phone to his soon to be former employer and hoped that with Rogers' connection to Tindalos, the phone could be returned without much inconvenience.

A nasty smile spread across the doorman's lips as he reached for the intercom and pressed a button. Several seconds passed as they waited for a response.

“You claim to know Rogers but somehow forgot that neither him nor his roommate,” The last word was spat with distaste and sarcasm, 'are never up at this hour? You've got until the count of ten to scram or I will call the cops.” Loki didn't need to be told twice as he hurried away. Though his plan had fallen through, Loki was not one to give up easily as he searched for some nearby shop to visit later this evening too see if he could accidentally bump into his crush. This minor setback had not yet defeated Loki.

From out of a nearby ally a chubby man with auburn hair emerged and followed Loki as he walked hastily down the street. He pulled out a phone, snapped a quick picture of Loki's reflection in a window and sent a message.


	14. Running from a broken heart.

The sunsets in Malibu were beautiful as always, but Tony Stark wasn't paying attention to it as he raced along the road that lead to his home. The car was too silent and Tony kept sneaking glances to the passenger seat hoping to see his lover, Steve sitting there. Though he was too stubborn to admit it, Tony missed Steve greatly, missed his warm company, his loving touch and his roughness in bed. 

Tony had come to California to clear his head, to figure out why Steve had rejected him. There was no reason that Tony could see that Steve would find not to move in and be married, it wasn't like Steve ever had eyes for anyone else (though if he was honest with himself, Tony still was a little jealous of how close Steve was to his friend Bucky) and they could spend more time together if Steve didn't have to return to his apartment. Tony slammed his door in frustration as he parked his car with the rest of his collection.

“Welcome home Sir.” The electronic voice of JARVIS, his AI butler chimed.

“Hey, are there any messages while I was out.” Tony asked a little too hopeful for his own tastes.

“Miss Potts called to say that she must stay behind in New York to oversee the latest dispute with the company.” Tony nodded, that was understandable even if he could use the company. “Mr Stane called to remind you about the demonstration of the Jericho Missile.” Damn, he had forgotten about that, the military was chomping at the bit to see the latest offering from Starkcorp and Tony had been putting it off for months now. Still, it would give Tony something to think about other than his stalled love life.

“Remind me to call him tomorrow.” Tony said heading out of the garage. He wanted a distraction and as tedious as these presentations were, at least the trip would keep his mind off of the almost painful absence in his life. Part of Tony was tempted to hack Steve's phone to try and unearth his lover's secrets. It was something that Tony always knew he could do but refrained from doing as he wanted Steve to reveal himself in time. Silently Jarvis ran a data algorithm to determine if Tony would first call Steve Rogers or simply start snooping on his phone.


	15. Alpha to Alpha

“Barnes, we need to talk Alpha to Alpha.” Nick Fury said stepping from the shadows of the ally. Bucky let the corpse of his latest kill slide to the pavement. Bucky didn't take much care in hiding kills since the morning sun would do a far better job than he could hope to.

“Do you ever give up. We've been having the same conversation since the Depression more or less.” Bucky said seething. For while Fury was one of the few vampires that Bucky knew of that was older and stronger than him, he was too stubborn to be cowed easily.

“Get this through your thick skull Barnes; for once this isn't about my generous invitation for you to join my team. I would grow tired of your punk attitude quickly. No, I am here today to ask about your little courier friends.” Bucky was tempted to tell Fury who exactly Tindalos had been in the past, surprised that he didn't know already.

“What about them?” Bucky countered, wondering what they had done to earn Fury's wrath.

“Since the night their headquarters burned down, there have been strange things happening.” Fury said his single eye narrowing dangerously. “Do you have any idea what they have done?”

“Evan mentioned one of his men incinerating a vampire, was it one of yours?”

“No, that was one of Hydra's. Another one sliced and diced both ours and theirs outside of Reno but that's not the point. The point is that Tindalos captured one of my best agents.” Bucky cut Fury off with a sharp laugh.

“You mean bloodslave. I've heard enough to know how you operate and this is one of the reasons that Steve and I will never join you.” Bucky countered venomously.

“Think your silent business partners are better?” Fury said with a snort. “Coulson's dead thanks to that little boytoy you like to stalk. Left a gun from his buddies there as well.”

“What?” Bucky said trying to make sense of what he was hearing. “Loki killed Coulson, why?” 

“I'll level with you. I'm barely keeping New York free. Hydra impressed several branches of my coven and I just barely escaped capture. I thought some incentive was in order.”

“You were going to use Loki as bait to get us to join you.” Bucky said seething with anger. His fists balled at his sides as he glared at Fury. 

“And I will turn him myself, and you know what that means don't you Barnes?” Bucky knew too well how mailable the will of fledglings were to parent vampires as he growled angrily at him.

“I have no doubt that you can contact them. Get me Clint back in three days or things are going to get unpleasant for the both of you. Neither Stark nor Loki is beyond my reach if need be.” Nick said casually sauntering to the dark car that had pulled up. Bucky was solely tempted to attack but knew what would happen if he did so.


	16. Why Stalking is a Bad Idea

Loki no longer cared that he was being reckless as he wandered aimlessly about the city. Soon, Loki would have to leave New York and he wanted to see as much of the city as possible. Today was Wednesday and at midnight Loki would take as much money from his account as he could and leave here by Friday. Loki scowled, there wouldn't be time anymore to try and meet up with his dark-haired infatuation. Loki had seen him enter a car that pulled up to the building and Loki didn't dare to be caught waiting around for if or when he would return.

Up ahead, Loki saw Steve Rogers saunter into a nearby ally. From what little Loki knew of the man, he had learned that Rogers used a lot of urban subjects in his artwork. Maybe if Loki struck up a conversation, Rogers would reveal something about his friend. With a practiced ease, Loki followed Rogers carefully along the streets.

As they wound their way trough rougher and rougher neighborhoods, Loki felt a sense of apprehension. The pinprick feeling of being watched got stronger. The squeal of every break and slam of every door was making Loki jump. A shouting match erupted behind Loki, momentarily distracting him and causing Loki to loose sight of his quarry.

Walking as quickly as he dared without attracting attention, Loki quickly scanned the alleys until he saw Rogers standing at the end of one. Gingerly Loki crept down the ally, his excuses on the tip of his tongue only for them to die once he saw what was hidden behind a dumpster.

Loki let out a gasp as he saw the crumpled corpse of an elderly homeless woman at Rodger’s feet. The blonde's face was partially in view, as was the sharp fangs and bloodstained lips. There was an icy steal in Rodger’s formerly blue and open eyes and fear pulsed through Loki. The sound of footfalls echoed through the ally and Loki cursed not replacing his throwing knife after his last abduction attempt. Loki was beginning to wonder if his crush was cursed.

There were three of them, hair cut closely to their scalps and not over twenty. Loki had met many kids like this on the streets. Most were either in gangs or wannabees. There was no point in trying to talk his way out, Loki had learned from experience that in a situation like this fists were all they would listen to. Life on the streets had taught Loki some fighting skills, Tindalos some more. Hopefully that would be enough to keep him alive tonight.

Loki blocked the first blow from the closest attacker as the other two rushed past them towards Rogers. The kick that followed sent Loki back but not to the ground. Loki was able to land a blow of his own to his attacker's shoulder as he heard a meaty crunch behind him. His first jab to the face was dodged but the kick it had been a distraction for connected with his attacker's leg solidly. Loki felt a small satisfaction in the grunt of pain. Loki was feeling certain he would win this fight after all.

Loki's pride was quickly shattered as he was thrown into a nearby wall far quicker than it seemed humanly possible. Loki was scrambling to his feet when hands twisted into the front of his suit. The same cold, steely look in Rogers' eyes was in his attacker as Loki was suddenly staring at a fanged mouth open and heading for his throat.

To Loki's surprise, Rogers towered over his attacker, pulled his neck back and sunk his own fangs into the attackers throat and drank heavily. Loki stood mesmerized as Rogers drained the life from the other man before his eyes. Once the body grew slack and eyes rolled back, Rogers released him and grabbed Loki by the arm.

“Come on, we have to get out of here now.” Terrified, Loki mutely obeyed and allowed himself to lead from the alleyway and along a far more direct route back to Rogers' home.

This could be Tony, that was the thought that ran trough his head as Steve lead Loki though the streets of New York. Somehow the danger never seemed that great when it was just Steve and Bucky but now with mortal lovers the risks seemed to constantly grow.

Loki watched Steve with wary eyes, no doubt wondering if he was going to wind up being a later meal for Steve. If Bucky wasn't so interested in Loki, Steve had to admit painfully, even he would have his doubts about that.

“If you let me go,” Loki said softly as they passed by several busy coffee shops as Steve slid an arm firmly over his shoulder in a gesture that would look familiar to outsiders, “I am leaving town already. I do not know who would believe me anyway.” Steve faltered, Bucky would not like this news.

“Leaving, leaving for where?” Loki looked thoughtful.

“I have yet to decide but I can stay in this city no longer.” Loki said with a bitter laugh. “Besides, I doubt I could stand any more surprises.” Steve let out a chuckle as he looked along the street. There were some vampires on the street but he didn't know if they were Shield or Hydra members and he only trusted the former a little more than the latter.

“I know this is a shock, but I need you to trust me for a little bit.” Steve said as he approached the doorman. Steve hated the gift of vampire influence but today he didn't have much choice. “Forget you saw us.” Steve told the doorman and ushered Loki towards the elevator. Once inside, Steve shoved Loki into one corner and punched the appropriate floor number.

Steve said as he looked over at Loki, obviously scared and trying in vain to hide it. No, Steve had to be the one to tell Tony his secret on his terms.

“It's not safe for you to go home alone.” Steve said ushering Loki to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to reveal a small assortment of drinks, an empty carton of milk and empty takeout containers. “Help yourself if you feel thirsty. We can get some food later.” Steve said giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Loki smiled weakly out and murmured some thanks and gravitated towards Bucky's favorite chair. He picked up a magazine and tried to concentrate on it.

Steve stepped out and quickly dialed Bucky's number. Once Bucky picked up, Steve told him urgently to come home they had a major situation on his hands that they needed immediate action on. Once Bucky agreed to come home, Steve hung up. For a moment, Steve hesitated before calling the number he had been reluctant to call.

“Tony look, I know you're mad. You have every right to be mad at me. I'd be mad at me. But we need to talk, in person. Please just get me a chance I can explain it all. I..i still love you.” Steve replied anguished. He then shut off the phone and willed it to ring, it remained silent. Steve let out an irritated sigh and went to check on his guest.

Loki was sitting in Bucky's chair and trying in vain to work the remote on the television. Steve smirked until he noticed the headline. “Stark's New Flame?” was emblazoned across the screen of some trashy gossip show. A picture flashed across the screen that made Steve feel like he had been hit, it was Tony is Malibu with Natasha Romanov hanging lovingly off of his arm.


	17. (Don't) Take the Long Way Home

Bucky cast one last longing glance at Loki's stubbornly empty apartment. He contemplated going over there and stealing a glance at the notebook lying on the bed but decided against it. Steve had called and he was not one to ask Bucky to come like he had unless it was urgent. 

While it was certain that an attack had happened, what wasn't certain was weather Shield or Hydra had attacked and if Steve was hurt. Even when they had been alive, before years of living as vampires had added bulk and muscle to Steve's scrawny frame, his old friend had tried valiantly to hide any hint of illness or injury. And while sometimes Bucky found that trait vexing in his friend, he had always admired Steve's persistence. 

Bucky wondered if Loki would be that pigheaded or would he be one to ask more readily for help. Was Loki with a friend right now, talking with them, out at a bar trying to erase this night or somewhere else entirely. Bucky wasn't sure but he didn't have the time nor a clue of how to find Loki right now no matter how badly every fiber of his body screamed at him to find Loki.

Pulling out his phone, Bucky called for a cab listing a pickup a few blocks away from where he was now. Neither Steve nor Bucky owned a car, for their lifestyle and location it proved impractical even if cost was no issue. It was one of the many things that Bucky loved about New York and why this city of marvels had become a home to them.

Bucky bought a newspaper and a coffee from a shop as he waited for his cab he read most of the stories with a sense of indifference. Needing to feed upon human life and living through many wars dulled the amount of shock one could feel about such things. Human progress could be both so fast and so slow at the same time. 

One article however, caught his eye. There was a string of clusters of killings that was baffling law enforcement. Each of the victims had been cut multiple times with a blade, most likely a sword or machete, the wounds strangely cauterized. There was no uniformity in the number of dead with the smallest group being three and the largest seven. The bodies were often dismembered and always beheaded, causing talk about a possible group of terrorists but no one took credit for the attacks and only a couple of the victims had been reported missing prior to the attacks.

Fury's words from earlier came back to Bucky. Was this the reason for Shield deciding to strong-arm his nest or was this an unhappy coincidence. Either way, this would need to be resolved soon.

The cab pulled up to the curb and Bucky readily paid the driver and headed back to his apartment. Before his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, Bucky could sense it. His mate was here, Loki was waiting inside the apartment for him. Eagerness and trepidation warred with Bucky as he opened the door and went inside.


	18. If Tonight Is My End, Let It Be With You.

Loki wasn't watching the television but the sound of the news muffled the ominous sound of fist striking punching bag in the next room. After the segment on Tony Stark's love life, his host had become sullen and after ordering Loki to stay put had headed to a workout room.

Normally Loki would have immediately done the opposite of what he had been told, but he had seen Rogers kill at least two others and the grip on his arm earlier had been inhumanly strong. Now Loki looked around the nook he was in and studied the shelves. 

Upon them were a collection of books mainly dealing with World War II, baseball, finance, art history and sociology (including most of the works of Miss Manners). Most of the DVDs lining another shelf were mainly comedy and dramas, though there were also a couple of art house films mixed in as well.

There were few nicknacks, mainly some photos of people for the most part Loki did not recognize, including a man in a bowler hat sporting an impressive mustache. In another much older picture was a pair of men who looked so similar to Rogers and his friend that Loki had to look closely to make sure they weren't the same. The man who resembled Rogers had a slender build while his companion wore a late 30's early 40's army uniform.

One picture Loki had to look closely. He recognized everyone in it or he thought he did. On the left was Helbest looking at the camera inquisitively, some of her long pale hair brushing the shoulder of Esteban who looked the picture of seriousness from the stiff suit to the neutral expression on his face to his slicked back dark red hair that always exaggerated his widow's peak. Next to him, Loki studied the face of his crush, noting with amusement that he managed to make long hair work for him just as well as short hair. On the right of the picture was an alarmingly too-young looking version of Evan who looked in his thirties, blond haired and face free from lines. Loki looked carefully at the picture but could find no obvious signs of manipulation and had to wonder just when has this picture taken.

“Alright, just let me take care of him.” Loki heard the voice that haunted his dreams say as footsteps approached him. Terror filled Loki, surely this was the end for him. His mind struggled to find a way out. 

The window was too far and even if he did get out the window they were too far up for Loki to simply jump down and climbing on the ledge sounded too unsafe no matter what movies and television said. Any attempt for the door would mean going through at least two of them and there was nothing Loki could think of that would spare his life.

“Loki” his name was said softly as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was turned around. This was hardly the meeting Loki had planned for them.

“How does everyone know my name?” Loki asked despite himself. “Though it sounds lovelier coming when you say it.” Despite the fact that Loki was looking into the face of his most likely killer, he couldn't help but be captivated by his beauty.

“Who else knows your name?” Loki heard Rogers ask sharply only to receive a sharp look from his companion.

“His name was Phil Coulson.” Loki could almost feel the tension rise in the room at the name. 

“Coulson? When did he contact you?” Loki felt uncomfortable under the narrowed eyes.

“Last Friday night.” Loki said starting to look a little sheepish. “He claimed to have a delivery for you, Mr Rogers and I had hoped for a chance to see you,” Loki admitted with a slight blush and received an amused smile.

“What did Coulson do to you?” Loki swallowed and shifted nervously.

“He tried to abduct me.” Loki continued his throat getting thick with emotion, “In the struggle to free myself, I killed him.” 

“It's OK, Loki. You wouldn't have wanted to know what would happen if you had gone with him.” Loki felt the slightest glimmer of hope that he would survive this encounter. He just had to avoid triggering either man's temper but that was a talent of Loki's that manifested at the worst possible times.

“So Fury decided to go after Tony instead.” Rogers muttered bitterly. Loki was starting to wonder about his understanding about Rogers ' relationships.

“And if we go to Malibu to rescue Tony right now, we're walking in blind and outnumbered. Don't worry my friend, we'll get Tony to safety but first we're going to need some backup.” 

“Do you honestly think that Tindalos will help us, Bucky?” Loki almost cheered at having a name to attach to his crush though he did wonder why they felt the need to enlist the help of his co-workers. Sure, they claimed to be former special forces but going from the army to a small courrier service? Loki had simply written off their occasional tales of service as the ramblings of a bunch of Don Quixotes.

“Loki, Evan told me that he left you his phone,” Bucky asked gently. “I need to borrow it to call him.”  
Loki nodded and handed over the company phone.

“Just so you know, I have tried to call him but without any luck.” Loki warned them and studied their faces for a reaction.

Several tense minutes passed as Bucky dialed each number only to get voicemail. The sixth number rang. Loki could feel his life hang in the balance of this call.


	19. Mixed Connections

In the end, Simone would blame her paranoia on Esteban and his love of old detective movies as she sat in her mid-range hotel room looking out on the parking lot below and using the free wifi to send messages to Evan. After all, years of covert missions might have made her decision to keep from having only one copy of her findings but it was the tropes of messengers getting killed mid-message that had limited her traveling and made her hole up in hotel rooms once the sun set.

Simone stretched and looked with disdain at her dirtied clothes and vowed that tomorrow she'd find a store to buy new ones. On the counter, lay opened packages of underwear and socks both down to one and two changes respectively. A large envelope of receipts lay next to a cheap laptop and notebook filled with names, numbers and observations. The empty dufflebag lay on the luggage rack ready to be filled with its meager load.

“Things could be worse.” Simone told herself as she bagged up her laundry and brushed her teeth. The shower looked inviting but then again so did the bed. Tomorrow had a full day of driving ahead and maybe a half day until she was home. 

Before she could turn down the covers, the phone rang and Simone dove for it. To her disappointment it wasn't Evan but the company phone, which had been left with the kid. Simone had bit her lip, anonymity and some of their friends were supposed to keep Loki safe, what had happened.

“Hello, Lyle?” She spoke into the phone, allowing no hint of worry to enter her voice.

“Miss Feildman?” It wasn't Loki but another vaguely familiar voice that answered her.

“What can I do for you Mr. Barnes?” She'd ask about Loki in a moment, hoping he was still safe.

“Do you know where the others are?” Simone paused and wondered how best to answer that. 

“Nowhere near a cell tower would be my guess. I've sent a message to them but I haven't heard anything back. I can send a message to him if you want Mr Barnes.”

“It's urgent, is there any other way to reach them?” Simone had to resist the urge to sigh irritably.

“Nope. However, it is good that you have contacted me, Mr Barnes. Since my, er, incident in Reno, I've been on the trail of the people who set our headquarters on fire. They're called Hydra and they have quite the hit list.”

“Anything else you can tell us?” Simone was mildly surprised at the lack of a reaction, perhaps she'd get an answers later.

“Something big is in the works for Halloween, and it involves Stark and his big party.” Simone continued “I'm heading back to New York should be there the day after tomorrow.”

“Anything else you can tell me?” Barnes was starting to sound uneasy.

“They're sending in someone from high in Hydra's power structure. European, by the sound of it, and he's arriving next week. Only thing I can't tell is if he's working on the list or the party, my information is pointing both ways. Can't find hotel reservations so I guess he's staying with someone”

“What's his name?” Came an irritable hiss. Simone rolled her eyes.

“Like I said, it's a rather common European name so I doubt it will mean anything. Johann Schmidt.” To Simone's surprise there was a loud crunch in the earpiece.

“Hello. Hello?” Simone called out before hearing a dial tone. Apparently the name meant something to Tindalos' oldest investor after all. Simone looked out once more to where her car, a tan Dodge sedan and wondered if there were any enemies lurking out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bridge chapter, sorry about the cliffie but it's hard to decide what to do next. Thank you all for your continued support.


	20. The Chase is on.

The next couple of minutes were a blur to Loki as his arm was seized by Bucky, who only paused to tell his friend that they would return soon and that Steve was not to do anything rash. Loki was then escorted downstairs and for a second was afraid he was being thrown out.

To Loki's surprise they headed to a nearby coffee shop and sat down in a cozy booth in the back. Loki was urged to not think about expense but to order. When the waitress arrived Loki gave her his order and then Bucky ordered a drink of his own and a scone.

“Can you eat?” Loki asked incredulous. “I mean you are, like your friend a...”Loki trailed off, he didn't want to say the word, that would make it too real.

“Yes Loki, both Steve and I are vampires.” Bucky said calmly. “And I can eat, even if though I do not receive sustenance from food or drink. I can even taste though if it is off, not unlike some pregnant women experience.” Loki tried not to think too closely about that as the waitress came back with their orders.

“How old are you, exactly?” Loki wrapped his fingers around the hot drink, Bucky picked at his scone, tearing off a corner before passing it to Loki. Loki quietly accepted the scone and watched as Bucky mashed the remaining corner of the scone with a fork.

“Neither Steve and I have really kept count but we are around three hundred and fifty years old.” Bucky said with a grin. He then waived the waitress over. “We will take this to go.”

“Loki, I must warn you. Our numbers are not great but if you reveal what Steve and I are to anyone you will be in greater danger than you are now.” Loki looked at him warily.

“How much danger am I in now?” Loki said looking out on the street and feeling vulnerable. He would have to replace the knife he'd left the night he killed Coulson at the very lest.

“Shield isn't happy with you taking down one of their servants, but at the moment they are too busy to spare you a thought, Hydra might want to attack you because of your connections.”

“To Tindalos or you?” Loki asked, shivering as a nasty cold breezed blew over the street. Bucky removed his coat and draped it over Loki's shoulders.

“I have ties to Tindalos that trace back nearly a decade. While such ties between humans and vampires isn't unheard of it is not something that happens amongst casual acquaintances and Schmitt has reasons to wish to destroy both Steve and I.”

“I take it that Schmitt is bad news then?” Loki replied with a knowing nod. Bucky only gazed at him knowingly.

“It was on Schmitt's word that my family was targeted. I had a sister but she died fighting them off.” Bucky said his voice thick. “Evan told me you are estranged from your family. Do you ever miss them?” Loki's eyes widened, but he wasn't sure how well Bucky could tell when he was lying, besides it would be in his best interest to at least appear vulnerable to the vampire for the time being.

“Sometimes I miss Mother.” Loki admired quietly. “I might have missed Father as well had he not made it his mission to have me hunted down so he can arrest me.”

“Arrest you, arrest you for what?” Bucky looked at him incredulous, like he could not believe that Loki could be a criminal.

“I apologize, but I am far from an innocent little angel.” Loki said bracing for Bucky's temper to flare. “I have committed several petty crimes even before my father threw me out.”

“And what other crimes have you committed.” Bucky asked holding the door of the taxi open for Loki to climb into. Loki took advantage of the situation to press himself closer to Bucky, even going so far as to drape an arm around the other man.

“I would add small items to the bills of customers who were exceptionally rude to me. I also have egged and toilet papered more than a few homes. Then there was the time I placed a snake in Thor's lunchbox after an intense row“ Bucky laughed and shook his head at Loki's words.

“I also would procure Ritalin around major tests so that I could study longer and keep to the impossible high standards Father demanded of me. I sold my services to other students enabling them to cheat, either to maintain grades to keep their parents happy or to remain on sports teams. I wonder if they ever found my earnings from that, I kept them stashed in a lock box stashed in the crawlspace above my closet.” Loki continued almost wistfully.

“I would be attracted to a hellion” Bucky muttered under his breath, looking at Loki indulgently.

“Thor's your brother I take it, do you ever miss him.” Bucky said, paying the driver and stepping out of the cab.

“Thor is the golden son of New Bronxton, and I was his annoying kid brother. We haven't gotten along since forever.” Loki said, bitterness seeping into his words. “He could do nothing wrong, while I could do nothing right in anyone's eyes. I doubt he has even given me a spare thought since I left there, I try to avoid doing the same.” Loki said climbing the stairs to his apartment.

Bucky was surprised at how much more sparse the apartment looked since the last time he saw it. Most of everything aside from the kitchen appliances and bed were gone.

“This will not take long.” Loki said as he pulled clothes out of the closet and noticed how they all fit into the lone suitcase with depressing ease. He dragged out his toiletries, his good shoes and the ceramic hedgehog bank and placed them in the suitcase as well. Finally, Loki sorted out his papers from the filing cabinet, tearing the ones that he did not place in the manilla folders that he placed in the suitcase.

“Ready?” Bucky asked readying his phone.

“I have nearly everything I planned to flee New York with.” Loki said, the corners of his mouth twitching up mischievously. Before Bucky could react, Loki stepped up to him and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. Loki reluctantly stepped back and pulled his winter jacket and boots. “Now I have everything.”

“Makes me wish our paths had crossed a little sooner.” Bucky answered flirtatiously, before leaning in for a second kiss. Loki leaned in, eagerly accepting the kiss.

“Don't be fooled, I will not be an easy conquest for you.” Loki murmured into Bucky's chest.

“You will find me up to the challenge, Loki.” Bucky said stroking Loki's hair.

 

 

 

Obadiah Stane thought about how beautiful Pepper was as he watched her leave, Tony's reports on his desk. After the last couple of days, Stane was certain that it had been written while hungover and would show.

It was a shame that Tony didn't appreciate the beauties that threw themselves at him and wondered how many of those women would start throwing themselves at a man who would appreciate them more, like Obadiah Stane himself one he wrested control of Stark Enterprises for himself.

The sound of footsteps and a metallic jangling interrupted Stane from his thoughts. He looked up to see a man with long white hair who looked as if he'd be at home in a western sans the Stetson hat. From the neatly trimmed mustache, to the leather duster covering a vest and bandolier complete with ammunition. Stane could also make out the belt slung low on the hips that no doubt belonged to a holster as the stranger lay his red-leather gloved hands flat on the desk and was pinned by a cold blue gauze. Stane had met enough men like this to know he was staring into the eyes of a killer.

“Who are you?” Stane asked his finger reaching for a button that would summon security. They may not come quick enough to save his life but they would not allow this lone gunman to escape.

“My name is unimportant, but if your plans for hostile takeover are to come into frustration, your best chance of success is to accept my employer’s assistance.” The cowboy said with a grin that was all teeth and malice in a rough voice no doubt raved by the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has read, given kudos or commented. Thank you for your support and as always any feedback is welcomed, even flames.


	21. The Wheel of Fortune Turns

Pepper looked at the spot on the wall where until recently a painting had hung. She had loved that painting since it had been given to her as a birthday present and had become the decorative center of her office.

Unfortunately after the painter had dumped Tony, breaking his heart, Pepper could no longer stand to look at the painting. In the years Pepper had known Tony, he had become more than just her boss she had seen the good person under all the layers of gruff and ego that most people saw. Pepper and Tony had come close to being lovers more than once because of this. During that time, Pepper had seen how vulnerable Tony could be to those he trusted and it made her fiercely protective of him.

At the beginning of their relationship, Steve had been a shock because Tony had never really shown an honest interest in a man before but quickly turned into a blessing in Pepper's book. Pepper's initial trepidation towards Steve had melted away as Tony appeared happier than ever with the blond and drank and partied a lot less often. After the second straight week of not having to throw out last night's slut, Pepper wanted to send Steve the biggest and fanciest fruit basket in New York.

Unfortunately, Steve had dumped Tony and Pepper had been nearly as hurt as her boss. She knew what it had taken Tony to work up the courage to make such a commitment, what it meant to Tony to have Steve in his life only for the artist to reject all of this.

The worst part however, was that Pepper wasn't sure what she would do if she crossed paths with Steve again, show him the wrath that had even Tony Stark afraid or beg him to reconsider his decision.

Pepper's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She glanced down and saw to her surprise that Tony called.

“Pepper.” Tony called out cheerfully. “I know you're going to call me crazy but I'm heading home and I need you to do some things for me.”

 

Clint was wondering if there was a way to get on his captor's good side as screws were driven in the wood above his head, sealing the crate he was bound inside of. Through the space between of the slats Clint could barely make out the cavernous interior of a plane. The giant of the group left the plane without a word and Clint was left in silence.

_I'm being moved,_ Clint thought as he heard the tapping of a crutch and the hem of one of his captor's duster fluttered right in front of him.

“It is strange Dmitri,” Esteban, the injured one said and Clint could make out the tip of a pair of leather boots, most likely the psychic of the group floating by. “When I was a boy I used to hear scratching at night and started to set traps to catch the monsters that I believed to lurk under my bed.”

“And you were disappointed to learn that your monster was a mere mouse.” Dimitri's distant and muffled voice replied from beneath the gasmask that he always wore.

“I grew up believing that monsters didn't exist, that is until I was old enough to know how the world really worked.” Esteban sounded almost wistful. There was a loud noise of impact that Clint realized was Esteban sitting on his crate. There was a strange scraping as the crate was strapped to the floor as several boxes of ammo floated past and settled on the floor opposite him.

“I wonder what it would have been like to have had the luxury.” Clint tensed at the husky voice of the Sniper who had captured him. 

“It's a shame you had to grow up learning how cruel the world is, Helbest.” Esteban replied sadly.

“It no longer matters, not really.” Helbest said carelessly dropping something on top of Clint's crate. Your monsters were imaginary and mine walked in the light of day and wore human faces.” Bitterness dripped from her voice. 

“After I joined you guys, I used to wonder if I had somehow joined the monsters.” Esteban mused aloud. “Maybe that's why I threw myself so deeply into my roles.” Helbest let out a small laugh.

“We have caused enough of our enemies to loose sleep.” Helbest added with a smug grin. “Not to mention under the bed is more comfortable than people assume.” The three laughed at her remark and continued to arrange crates and boxes in the cargo hold of the plane.

“And now look at us, going to fight things most people assume are merely make believe.” Esteban said with a laugh.

“Now we are once again taking up mantles we discarded alongside thoughts of revolution years ago.” Suddenly Clint felt a lot colder than before as the psychic floated up to his prison and he felt a sense of violation, as if something foreign was slipping into his mind. “Your bosses better sleep in security while they still can, for we will be soon on the hunt.” Dmitri spoke into Clint's mind.

“I wish I could have seen the look on _his_ face once he realized that we had outsmarted him. He spent years pretending to be our comrade only to try and send us to our deaths.” Helbest said with a malicious chuckle. “I will not hesitate for a moment to put a bullet into his head if I ever see him again.”

“I wonder when the boss will be back.” Esteban mused absently.

“By tonight, he is paying his respects to his dead brother.” Helbest said with an exasperated sigh. “All I hope is he won't get himself arrested for desecration.”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved, tell me what I'm doing right/wrong.


End file.
